


Endless Horizons

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon Era, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fake Relationship plays very little part but it's there, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, New Years, Reunions, arguably the opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: New Years had once brought a sense of hope for Angie, given her the optimism to keep believing something wonderful was just around the corner. This year, she's struggling to believe there's anything left for the future but more bleak days.That is, until her best friend from years ago strides back into her life, more beautiful than ever.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: L&L Secret Santa 2020





	Endless Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leslytherinphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslytherinphoenix/gifts).



> Written for the L&L Secret Santa, my apologies that it's a tad late, but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [sunshinedflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedflower)!

Every day was exactly the same, and the holidays were no exception.

It was ironic, really. Angie had come to New York for excitement, pursuing her dreams, but instead her life seemed to have ground to a halt.

She tried to be optimistic, but it was especially hard at this time of year, when her friends were away with their families, and every customer seemed to have extra festive cheer.

Which came with extra festive carelessness.

Daintily stepping around the milkshake puddle, taking care to not ruin her shoes, she set about cleaning up. She hadn’t even seen who spilled it, as they had left in a hurry, leaving no tip.

Oh, she couldn't be ready enough for the new year to come, and the business of the diner to fade back into its steady drizzle of regulars.

“Excuse me?” a polite, English voice came from behind her.

“Sorry hun,” Angie replied quickly, mopping up the last of the spill in a hurry, “I’ll be right with you.”

“No worries, I daresay things are busier at this time of year.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Angie laughed, “last week was a nightmare, only the day itself was anything close to quiet.”

“You mean Christmas Day?” the English woman asked, as Angie stashed the mop away and quickly washed her hands.

“The one and only. I don’t really celebrate, ya see. Did when I was a kid, but without my folks there’s not really been much point…” she snapped herself out of her ramble, “Anyway, what can I get for you today?”

Upon turning to face the mysterious, English customer, Angie found herself blown away by just how gorgeous she was. Impeccably dressed, with beautiful curly hair pinned up under a stunning hat, and shocking red lipstick that had Angie’s mind jumping to places most inappropriate for the workplace. Something about her was very familiar, but Angie couldn’t quite place why.

“A menu would be excellent,” the woman gave her a warm smile.

“I… of course, I’ll be right on that,” Angie stumbled back behind the till, trying to act casual. “Feel free to sit wherever is free, in the meantime. We have several seasonal specials -” she pulled a menu from the cosy nook they were kept “- for both meals and drinks, depending on what takes your fancy.”

By the time she got the menu and complimentary glass of water, the beautiful woman had settled into a booth.

“I will have a black coffee and whatever you deem best,” her accent was particularly pronounced, and she smiled up at her, “I’m trusting you are the expert here.”

It was at that moment Angie realised exactly who she was talking to.

“English!” she exclaimed in joy.

Her old school friend furrowed her brow, looking confused, “I… yes?”

“It’s me, Angie,” she slid into the booth across, “We knew each other, back at school. Kinda lost contact after I left because of… Well anyways, it’s so good to see you! How’ve you been?”

For a moment Peggy still looked uncertain, and Angie was worried she had forgotten her, but then her face broke out with a smile, “Oh, Angie! Goodness, I don’t know how I didn’t recognise you!”

“Well, it’s been quite some time,” Angie laughed, “I’m hoping I look a tad better than I did back then.”

Peggy laughed, and it was like music to Angie’s ears. “Why, of course, I just meant your personality is still as vivacious as ever.”

“I’m going to do you a favour and take that as a compliment, English.”

“Why, of course it is. You always were one of my favourite people.”

Trying not to outwardly show how her heart rose upon hearing those words, Angie grinned. “You were pretty high on my list yourself. Looking a million dollars, to boot.”

“Oh, you flatter me,” Peggy lightly dismissed the statement.

“What are you doing here in New York?”

“I came to see my cousin for his New Years party. We never got on particularly well, as you may recall, but I haven’t seen him in so long, I felt like I had to. I didn’t even realise you lived here now, or I’d have come to see you.”

“Ah, yeah, I’ve been here a little while. Came to the big city, chasing broadway dreams and all that. Things haven’t quite been working out, as you can see,” she gestured at the Automat Uniform.

“I’m sure you’ll catch your break soon,” Peggy said sympathetically.

“Doubting it more every day, but we can hope. Anyways, what about you? Did you end up chasing dreams and adventure?”

“Not quite,” Peggy gave a clipped chuckle, “I work for the Los Angeles Bell Company.”

Angie laughed, “Well, we can hope there are brighter things in both our futures. Speaking of, I should probably get you that meal before my shift ends.”

“Oh yes, my deepest apologies for keeping you.”

“Don’t sweat it, love, I have a reputation for chatting on the clock,” Angie joked as she went to collect Peggy’s food. “I’m surprised you didn’t travel in later, avoid the holiday rush.”

“Very true, although coming later would have defeated the point of the New Years party,” Peggy responded, a smile in her voice.

“Ah yeah, of course. Are you heading straight to your cousin’s after you’ve finished here?”

“No, I’m stopping at my hotel first, to freshen up. Can’t see him for the first time in years without dressing up a bit.”

Angie forced her mind to stop imagining how utterly gorgeous Peggy would look all made up, if this was her casual look, and instead focused on balancing the food and black coffee. “I’m sure everyone will be blown away.”

“That’s the intention.”

“Right, well, here you go. It’s a shame we couldn’t see each other more.”

Peggy gave a thoughtful look while chewing, “Indeed.”

Assuming that was the last of it, Angie got to clearing up the diner and serving other customers. However, as Peggy stood up to leave, and Angie intended to say goodbye, she was interrupted.

“How would you like to join me at my cousin's party?”

Angie was stunned. “English… I would love to. But I couldn’t intrude at such short notice.”

“Nonsense,” Peggy smiled, “I’m allowed to bring a plus one, and Lord knows I’m going to need one decent person there to talk to.”

“Well in that case, I’d love to go.”

“Wonderful,” Peggy beamed at her, “come meet me at my hotel,” - she scribbled an address on Angie’s notebook - “after your shift is finished, and we can get ready.”

“Sounds perfect,” Angie said, almost in a daze, “I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Several hours later, the two were in a fancy car, the name of which Angie had no clue, heading to Douglas Carter’s New Years Eve party.

“Wow, I’m nervous,” Angie laughed, smoothing down her nicest dress, a navy number with a fluffy white wrap for warmth. “Your cousin’s friends… they aren’t the type to flirt excessively by any chance?”

“I’m afraid so,” Peggy responded, disapproval clear in her tone.

“Ah,” Angie tried to hide her discomfort with a laugh, “I might need to make up a boyfriend in that case.”

“Oh?” Peggy gave her a sympathetic but inquiring look.

“I’m more.. Fond of the ladies, one could say,” Angie said tactfully.

“Ah,” Peggy nodded in understanding. “Well in that case, you could always pretend to be with me.”

“What -” Angie hoped her cheeks weren’t as flushed as she felt, “- like, as your girlfriend?”

“Well, your pretend one,” she’s not sure if it’s wistful thinking, but Angie could swear Peggy’s cheeks had the slightest tinge. “No pressure, of course.”

“No, that would be great. You sure you won’t mind?”

“Definitely not, every opportunity to avoid such men is a golden one. Besides, it makes me look wonderful, to have scored a starlet like you.”

Was this flirting? Or was Angie’s crush so consuming that she was interpreting everything as romantic?

Either way, this was looking to be an interesting evening.

* * *

The party was busy, and crowded. It was a nice apartment, a penthouse, with high ceilings, big windows, and decor very clearly intended to convey wealth. There was also a little outdoor decking, which was unsurprisingly abandoned due to the December cold. Angie was unsure whether it was Peggy’s cousin hosting the party, or if he just had bad taste in friends, because to her the whole place was ugly and tasteless.

Fortunately, Peggy agreed, and they spent most of the evening in the company of each other. Angie learned how Peggy’s life had taken her across to the states, specifically LA, and despite her insistence of it’s mundanity, Angie was certain there was at least a sliver of adventure. Peggy recounted her role in the war, how she had abandoned her fiance to accept a job offer in the secret service. Apparently she had worked with Captain America himself, but talking about him seemed to give her emotion, and Angie didn’t press her.

In turn, Angie told her of her life after leaving boarding school, how losing her parents had affected her. She explained how the little acting she had done at school had become a passion, eventually bringing her to New York with dreams of Broadway. She talked about how hard it was to be rejected over and over, how she was considering giving up, but unsure what she could do next.

For all the tastelessness displayed, the party proved to have some fine drinks, and Angie was enamoured with Peggy’s company, to the point that the hours simply flew by.

The crowd was becoming restless and rowdy, and Peggy must’ve sensed Angie’s uneasiness, for she suggested they go to the outdoor decking area for some peace and quiet.

As expected, it was freezing, but by huddling close together with Angie’s shawl and Peggy’s relatively thick coat, the two women didn’t feel the cold too bitterly.

“It’s almost time for the countdown to New Years,” Angie commented.

“Well, I have no doubt that lot in there will make it very clear when it comes,” Peggy said lightheartedly.

Angie chuckled, “I’m sure you’re right, English.”

“I suppose that when the time comes, we should kiss. You are my ‘girlfriend’, after all,” Peggy continued in her light manner.

“I would love nothing better,” Angie gave her a fond, genuine smile.

They looked at each other and laughed, so natural, so at ease. Like no time had passed since they were young, and always found arm-in-arm.

Angie was about to ask Peggy if there were as few stars in the sky in LA as over here, when an almighty roar came from the partygoers.

“I think,” Peggy smiled shrewdly, “that is the beginning of the countdown.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Angie exclaimed in realisation.

“I cannot say that it is particularly eloquent, I agree,” Peggy laughed, eyes bright.

She then looked at Angie with affection, and leaned forward. “Are you still wanting that kiss?”

Angie smiled back at her, a mischievous spark in her eyes, and pulled the other woman closer to press her lips against hers.

In the distance, Angie could hear fireworks, but all she could think about was Peggy, and how they fit together so perfectly. Their kiss was deep, passionate, and just felt right.

Eventually, after what felt like forever and no time at all simultaneously, they broke apart, faces still only inches away from each other.

Angie found tears in her eyes, “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Angie…” Peggy began, her voice soft and caring, making Angie feel all the worse.

“No, I’m sorry. I just… I like you, English. It’s been so lovely catching up, and I’ve missed you so much over the years.”

“Angie.” Peggy repeated her name, voice firmer this time, “I was thinking. I need to go back to LA, it’s unavoidable.”

She nodded, “I know, and I understand, really -”

“I think you should come with me.”

Angie was so surprised by this, she didn’t know what to do besides stare at her friend in confusion, with a broken “What?”

“You mentioned that you’ve been struggling here, and LA, while a different nature of acting, has many acting opportunities. And, to be perfectly honest,” her lips brushed Angie’s cheek, “I’ve really missed you. I would love to spend more time with you, see how things might go for us in the future.”

“I…” Angie struggled to sort through the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling after hearing Peggy’s speech.

“And of course,” Peggy continued, clearly somewhat nervous, “there is no pressure. But the offer is very much there.”

“Peggy,” Angie replied at last, “I would love to.”

Gently tucking a hair behind Angie’s ear, Peggy smiled earnestly, “I insist you at least take a few days to think over it. This is a life-changing decision.”

“If you say so, English. But my answer is going to remain the same,” Angie gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

Peggy smiled warmly and pulled Angie into her arms, “In the meantime, we can watch these fireworks.”

Settling into their embrace, Angie agreed, “They are beautiful.”

New Years always brought a fresh optimism for Angie, but none quite so much as this year. She might be moving to LA, where endless new opportunities possibly awaited her. She could finally have the satisfaction of handing in her notice at the L&L Automat. She was in the arms of her old best friend, who may well become something more.

The future was full of beautiful potential, and Angie couldn’t wait to live it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "wind in my hair" because in my opinion both it and "I see the light" fit this fic too well to resist.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
